Pociones extra curriculares
by Kaoruko Hina
Summary: Scorpius va realmente mal en pociones, tanto que incluso puede ser posible que suspenda. Es por eso que el profesor Slughorn decide ponerle a alguien muy especial como tutora...


**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, de lo contrario Scorpius y Lily llevarían ya mucho tiempo_**_ juntos._

Buenas a todos! Aquí os traigo un fic recién sacado del horno. Se me ocurrió esta idea que en fin, probablemente es muy cliché, pero me da igual, de clichés vivimos XD

Espero que os guste, enjoy!

* * *

_**Pociones extra oficiales.**_

Alto, apuesto y aristocrático, Scorpius Malfoy era un Slytherin en toda regla, sin duda. Por supuesto, no era alguien que pasara desapercibido porque la mala fama de su familia había pasado, de alguna manera, a las generaciones posteriores, pero a él le daba igual. Scorpius tenía a sus amigos de siempre, con los que disfrutaba metiéndose con los alumnos de primero, entre otras muchas cosas.

Obviamente era guapo y ninguna chica, por mucho que supiera de quién era hijo, lo negaría, sin embargo no muchas osaban acercarse a él, primero, porque era arrogante, prepotente, mimado y malhablado, aunque claro, eso él no lo reconocería nunca; y segundo, porque se había ganado una reputación terrible con las mujeres bajo el lema "sexo de una noche y no te vuelvo a ver el pelo". Pero Scorpius lo disfrutaba así, porque para él, nada era más importante que disfrutar de la vida.

Sin embargo no sabía cómo iba a cambiar su vida en el mismo instante que decidió meterse, en su tercer año, con una chica que había decidido coger al azar. Una chica de primero, por supuesto.

_Se acercó a la niña y la rodeó con un brazo, sonriéndole con picardía. La chica se sonrojó ante tal acto –conmovedor, pensó el rubio, divertido –y justo después de decirle lo bonita que era y que, cuando fuera mayor era probable que la dejara estar con él, apareció su buena "amiga" Catrina Hudson, con la que empezó a darse algo más que un simple beso de bienvenida._

_La chica, consternada y avergonzada por haber pensado siquiera en las palabras de ese chico, se fue del lugar sin siquiera volver a dirigirle la palabra. Y Scorpius nunca supo cómo se llamaba esa niña, porque, la verdad, no se había fijado siquiera en cuál era su cara. Nunca sabría que, años después, esa misma broma le costaría algo más que un simple lo siento._

Scorpius, a su edad de 17 años prácticamente recién cumplidos, se sentía más o menos bien con su vida, y no es que hubiera hecho nada particularmente bueno, pero al menos en clase las cosas le iban bien, al menos en la mayoría, porque por casualidades del destino –y también porque si no su padre iba a ponerle los huevos por corbata si llegaba a suspender – había tenido que asistir a clases de refuerzo de pociones.

No le gustaba pociones, se le daba realmente mal y no entendía por qué narices había decidido cogérsela, sólo de pensar en los EXTASIS de esa asignatura se le revolvía la tripa. Por ese motivo, el profesor Slughorn –al que nunca había tenido mucho aprecio, en realidad – decidió –por petición de Matilda Swan, jefa de la casa Slytherin –hacerle clases de refuerzo. Aunque le maldecía por ello, porque tendría que perder las tardes en algo que detestaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Obviamente, lo último que esperaba era encontrarse con una pelirroja que le miraba como si fuera una aparición demoníaca. Y más si esa chica era alguien tan conocido como la princesa de las princesas, la hija de Harry Potter.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó el chico, desconcertado.

La chica no dijo nada durante un rato, pero después se sentó de nuevo en el pupitre en el que estaba y miró hacia el frente, pasando de él. Scorpius no podía permitir esa clase de comportamiento con él, claramente. Aunque debía admitir que estaba un poco nervioso, nunca antes había hablado con algún Potter o Weasley pese a verlos a todas horas y en todas partes.

Se acercó a ella y se apoyó en el pupitre, quedando frente a frente con ella, Scorpius vio que la chica le rehuía la mirada, así que trató de llamar su atención de la manera más lógica posible: susurrándole cosas cochinas en la oreja.

La chica se quedó estática ante el acto, y Scorpius sonrió, satisfecho. Bien, al menos había conseguido lo que se proponía, que lo mirara. Aunque ahora no estaba tan seguro de que quisiera que lo hiciera, porque el que se había quedado mudo era él. Scorpius Malfoy había visto muchas chicas guapas a lo largo de su joven y corta vida, y seguiría viéndolas en lo que le restaba de existencia, pero podría asegurar que ninguna sería tan preciosa como la que tenía en ese momento frente a sus narices: pelo rojo como el fuego y algo alborotado, tez fina y delicada resaltada con una abundante mata de pecas naranjas que le quedaban la mar de graciosas, pero sobretodo, unos ojos pardos que no había visto nunca antes. Un color que juraría que no existía si no hubiera llegado a verlo con sus propios ojos.

-Eres un maldito puerco –le dijo la chica, un poco sonrojada. Eso sacó al chico de su ensimismamiento, devolviéndole su comportamiento habitual.

-Gracias –dijo, sonriendo con cierta soberbia –lo sé, y lo disfruto –ella puso una mueca de asco y Scorpius pensó que le quedaba muy graciosa, pero en seguida se reprimió –entonces dime, ¿qué haces aquí? Ah, no me lo digas, has suspendido pociones. Bueno, pues si te portas bien te ayudaré a estudiar…

-Antes de eso debes aprobarlas tú –le dijo, mordaz, sacando un libro de pociones de séptimo –soy tu tutora particular, por desgracia.

Scorpius se quedó sin habla, no podía creerlo. Una chica de… ¿Cuarto? ¿Quinto? ¿Iba a darle clases? ¿A él? Se sentó a su lado, poniendo los pies en el pupitre y sin mirarla.

-No quiero ofender –dijo –pero no creo que una niña pueda enseñarme algo que si siquiera ha dado.

Scorpius no lo vio, pero la chica se puso roja de vergüenza y de rabia ante el comentario, así que como era de esperar, cogió el libro y se lo tiró a la cabeza, haciendo que la banqueta en la que estaba sentado se tambaleara y el chico cayera al suelo.

-Mira Malfoy, lo último que me apetece es perder mi tiempo contigo, así que o contribuyes y te enseño como Merlín dicta o me largo y ya te apañarás para aprobar la asignatura –Scorpius la miró, enfurruñado, pero no dijo nada más. No sabía por qué, pero esa chica tenía un extraño poder sobre él, lo dejaba prácticamente sin palabras, sin la voluntad de hacer nada más. Aunque a lo mejor también se debía a que le resultaba raro que una mujer no se interesara por él en lo más mínimo, tal y como ella hacía en esos momentos.

Finalmente empezaron su tan ansiada clase, valga el sarcasmo, en la que inesperadamente entendió todo lo que decía la pelirroja, además descubrió en ella un tono de voz bastante pasional cuando hablaba de las cosas que se podían conseguir con esas pociones, como si fuera algo que la apasionara mucho. _Loca_, pensó, negando con la cabeza. Aunque no pudo evitar que algo de esa locura se le contagiara porque cada vez que la escuchaba hablar de ello le hacía preguntarse si habrían otras cosas que le gustaran tanto como eso. Y si eso era así, qué otras cosas eran.

Scorpius tenía clase con ella todos los días menos los viernes y, por lo que había averiguado, Slughorn le había pasado el muerto a ella, que era la mejor alumna de su generación en la materia. Al principio las cosas iban un poco mal porque entre que él hacía atrocidades con las mezclas y que era un malhablado y un grosero, Lily perdía mucho los estribos y casi siempre se pasaban la clase discutiendo o ignorándose; pero luego las cosas se suavizaron un poco, porque tras prácticamente mes y medio de clases intensivas, el chico consiguió, al fin, hacer bien la poción multijugos.

-¡Enhorabuena! –le dijo Lily, entusiasmada. Scorpius sólo pudo maravillarse ante la preciosa sonrisa que le estaba mostrando en ese momento la chica. Se quedó sin habla. ¿Es que todo en ella era perfecto? Bueno, no. Estaba un poco plana para su gusto, sí, eso era…incluso adorable. Sus malditas tetas parecían cerecitas y tenía unas ganas enormes de…tocarlas y…-Idiota, despierta –dijo la pelirroja pegándole una colleja, despertándole de su sueño idílico –me estabas mirando de una forma rara, no vuelvas a hacerlo si no quieres morir.

-Tranquila –dijo, un poco consternado, intentando que no se le viera mucho el plumero – no te pondría una mano encima en la vida. A mí me gustan más maduritas, ya sabes, con más…-e hizo un gesto a la altura de su pecho como de estrujarse las tetas, gesto que provocó que la pelirroja abriera los ojos deliberadamente y acto seguido, que se sonrojara hasta el cogote. Scorpius no hizo más que reír ante ello, ¡cómo le encantaba hacerla rabiar!

-Cretino –dijo la chica, levantándose –se acabó la clase. Me voy –y cogió sus cosas para dirigirse después a la puerta del aula. Sin embargo algo no funcionaba, porque la puerta no se abría –Oye, esto no tiene gracia Malfoy, abre la maldita puerta.

-Para el carro –dijo el chico, aun riéndose del tema y acercándose a la puerta –desde luego, es que no tienes fuerza ni para abrir una apestosa…-intentó abrirla pero no podía –lata…-hizo más fuerza, pero nada –joder, ¡me cago en la pu..!

-¡Deja de maldecir! –le dijo pegándole un librazo en la cabeza.

-¡Eso ha dolido estúpida! –exclamó frotándose el cogote –Y la mierda esta no se abre.

-A ver, esto se tiene que abrir…-se quedó pensando unos momentos y después sacó su varita -¡Alohomora! –pero nada, no ocurrió absolutamente nada -¡Por las calzas de Merlín!

-¿Qué clase de maldición es esa? –preguntó Scorpius, casi atragantándose ante la frase.

-Una que dice mucho mi tío Ron –dijo ella, a la defensiva –y al menos no soy tan mal hablada como otros que yo me sé.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros, pensando todavía en la maldita frase. ¡Demonios! Le había hecho una gracia terrible. Es más, últimamente había empezado a disfrutar en las clases de Slughorn porque cada vez que el hombre explicaba algo, él la recordaba a ella y eso le hacía reír. Porque sus clases eran divertidas, dentro de lo que cabe. Bueno, en realidad, nunca se lo diría pero ella en sí era divertida.

-Pues habrá que esperar a que nos abran –dijo, al ver que no había forma de abrir la puerta.

Lily dejó los libros en el pupitre más cercano y volvió a intentarlo con una nueva serie de hechizos que el chico no había escuchado nunca.

-¿También eres buena en encantamientos? –preguntó, sentándose en uno de los pupitres.

-Lo soy –dijo ella con un deje de orgullo en su voz –y también en Transformaciones.

-Vaya, haces honor a tu fama –dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza de forma exagerada. La chica frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz, molesta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó.

-Pues lo que oyes –se levantó de su asiento improvisado y fue dando vueltas por la clase de pociones – cuando alguien dice Lily Potter todos piensan en "La princesa de las princesas", la "Perfecta e impoluta estudiante impecable", "La buscadora de oro", pero me preguntaba qué tan ciertos eran esos motes. Ahora veo que son ciertos, sí señora.

-Yo nunca he pedido que me llamen así –dijo, molesta. Scorpius la miró a los ojos y casi deja ver la sorpresa ante la profunda e intensa mirada que le estaba enviando –son motes estúpidos que no me gustan, así que no me llames por ninguno de ellos.

-¿Por qué no te gustan? Son todos…positivos –dijo, encontrando la palabra.

-Porque todos me los han puesto por ser hija y hermana de quien soy –dijo girándose. Scorpius intentó verle la cara, pero ella se cuidó mucho de que no lo hiciera. Eso, evidentemente, atrajo aún más la curiosidad del chico.

-¿Te han puesto "La buscadora dorada" por ser la hermana de James Potter? –preguntó.

-Algo así –respondió ella. Scorpius la miró y vio, por primera vez, algo en lo que no había reparado al principio: Lily Potter no se sentía feliz. ¿Por qué? Esa pregunta le dio un ostiazo en toda la moral, haciéndole sentir mal sin saber por qué. Además, por supuesto, de no entender por qué le afectaba tanto lo que a ella le pasara.

-Bueno, en eso te entiendo –dijo casi sin pensar. Se estaba quedando a cuadros consigo mismo, pareciera que hubiera otra persona metida dentro de su cuerpo, actuando y hablando por él. Lily se giró y le miró sorprendida –a mí también me tachan de x manera por ser hijo de quién soy, y menos mal que no tengo hermanos. Sino seguro que comparaban a ver cuál de ellos era peor.

Lily emitió una leve risita y pareció relajarse.

-No eres tan malo –dijo ella. Eso sorprendió bastante a Scorpius, porque no se esperaba que precisamente ella se lo dijera –sólo un poco cretino y cerdo, pero por lo demás…-el chico la miró con una ceja arqueada - al principio pensaba que sí porque la primera impresión que me diste cuando entré en el colegio fue bastante horrorosa. Además te portaste como un cretino descerebrado.

-¿Y eso fue…?-Scorpius no se acordaba de eso, así que la instó a que siguiera, pero ella fue la que levantó una ceja esta vez, cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh, claro, no te acuerdas –dijo ella visiblemente mosqueada –por supuesto, estabas tan ocupado comiéndote a…bueno, no sé cómo se llama esa…chica, vamos a llamarla así, que obviamente no te fijaste en la cara de la pequeña niña que estaba viendo lo más cerca que había estado de una película porno.

Scorpius abrió los ojos y todo sucedió como una película en su cabeza. Claro, la niña pelirroja que había decidido molestar (una de tantas, pero por alguna razón, de ella se acordaba bastante bien) hacía más o menos cuatro años.

-¿Eras tú? –preguntó señalándola, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Ya ves –dijo ella, haciendo una mueca de desagrado –así de cerdo eres.

-Bueno, no me disgusta serlo tampoco

-Ya lo veo ya –respondió ella.

-Entonces no me ves una mala persona.

-No.

-Pero sí un cerdo.

-Sí.

-Y un cretino.

-Sí.

-Y un creído.

-Sí.

-Y te gusto.

-Sí…¡NO! –exclamó ella, roja y avergonzada por caer en una treta como esa. Se giró rápidamente para no mirarle a la cara mientras Scorpius la miraba también sorprendido. Vale, no lo había planeado pero le había salido solo y extrañamente se sentía con ganas de dar saltitos en el aire por el simple hecho de que le gustaba.

Sonrió con arrogancia porque lo comprendió. Se acercó a ella y la cogió de la cintura, dándole la vuelta para quedar así cara a cara, aunque ella era una cabeza más baja que él, pero eso no importaba.

-Pues hoy estás de suerte –dijo obligándola a mirarle a la cara –porque mira, a mí también me gustas.

-Estás de guasa –dijo ella, separándose de él –no quiero tener nada contigo. Eres un embustero. Ve y propónselo a la chica de turno que quiera aguantarte, yo no soy una cualquiera, eso que te quede bien claro.

-Por eso mismo me gustas –dijo él, un poco sonrojado –lo digo en serio, sé que suena poco creíble porque te lo dice un tío que, en fin, es ideal y se ha acostado con muchas chicas antes pero…si hay algo que no soy, es mentiroso. Nunca le he dicho a ninguna que me gustaba ni tampoco les he dado esperanzas. Quien quería tener algo conmigo ha sabido que soy hombre de una noche y ya está.

-Oh, pues entonces me quedo mucho más tranquila –dijo Lily con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos –mira, no quiero hablar más del tema.

-Ah, pero yo sí –dijo el chico con una sonrisa, siguiendo a la pelirroja, que iba a recoger sus libros –en serio me gustas.

-Tío –dijo ella, empezando a hartarse –te estoy diciendo que dejes el tema. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo, es más, ni siquiera somos amigos. Así que déjame en paz y vete con tus chicas de turno.

Scorpius rodó los ojos, impacientándose.

-¿Cómo puedo demostrártelo? Sal conmigo en una cita y te lo demostraré –dijo sonriendo. Lily se puso una mano en la frente.

-No sé si me sorprende más tu idiotez o tu pesadez.

-Sabes que te gusta, es más, me acabas de decir que te gust…

-¡He dicho que no! –dijo ella, roja.

Scorpius sonrió, no sabía dónde llegaría todo eso pero una cosa sí tenía claro, y es que esa chica era especial y si le preguntaran si no le importaba que le vieran con ella –por el tema de que ella era una Potter y el un Malfoy –él contestaría que no, absolutamente nunca se escondería por estar con una chica tan única. Pero el problema, pensó, era que la chica no confiaba en él. Al menos no en ese sentido. Y entonces supo que por primera vez en su vida, tendría que esforzarse él.

Esbozó una sonrisa divertida ante la idea, dejando a la chica desconcertada.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa? –preguntó, desconfiada.

-Nada –dijo guiándole un ojo. Ella sólo pudo poner una mueca de asco.

-Deja de hacer eso idiota.

-Te vuelves mal hablada estando conmigo, preciosa –dijo divertido.

-¡Que dejes de llamarme así, leches! –exclamó, sonrojadísima.

-Bueno, pues chica fea, ¿te gusta más? –preguntó.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó ella, arrugando la nariz, molesta –no hagas alusiones a mi aspecto físico –dijo antes de que el chico le saliera con otra cosa ingeniosa –y si no es molestia estaría muy bien que hiciéramos algo para abrir la maldita puerta, quiero irme a mi sala común.

-Tía, a veces eres una borde –dijo sonriendo –me gusta –ella lo fulminó con la mirada –pero no veo qué podemos hacer con lo de la puerta, estamos cerrados y si tú que dices que se te da bien encantamientos no puede hacer nada…lo siento baby pero no soy tu hombre.

-Evidentemente –dijo ella acercándose a la puerta, poniéndose en frente para analizarlo un poco –podemos pasar una nota por debajo de la puerta, a ver si alguien lo ve.

-Claro, a las seis de la tarde esto estará repleto de gente –espetó Scorpius con sarcasmo –pero bueno, pruébalo, por intentarlo que no sea.

La chica le fulminó con la mirada y Scorpius sólo sonrió divertido. Se acercó a ella, que estaba intentando forzar el pomo y la acorraló como quien no quiere la cosa contra la puerta. Lily no se giró, es más, se quedó rígida y Scorpius, obviamente lo notó. Sonrió complacido y puso la mano sobre la mano de ella, en el pomo.

-Me pones nerviosa, apártate –dijo ella por fin, volviendo en sí.

-Ya lo veo ya –respondió él. Ella hizo ademán de querer empujarlo para apartarse pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y le dio de lleno en la cara, empujándola contra Scorpius, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-¡Santo cielo! –exclamó la profesora Sinistra acercándose a Lily, a la que le sangraba la nariz -¿Estás bien Potter? ¡Vamos a la enfermería! ¡Y usted también señor Malfoy! ¡Andando! Luego hablaremos de por qué estaban los dos solos encerrados aquí dentro.

Los tres se dirigieron a la susodicha enfermería, a la que Scorpius había ido numerosas veces a lo largo de su período escolar, por todo tipo de cosas. Sin embargo en ese momento estaba un poco preocupado por la pelirroja, digamos que estaba entre preocupado y divertido, porque la chica estaba graciosa, aguantándose la nariz mientras le sangraba, pero claro, la sangre no es algo bueno, evidentemente le preocupaba su salud.

Madamme Pomfrey sentó a Lily en una de las camillas y trajo en seguida uno de sus potingues extraños. Scorpius nunca se interesó por ellos la verdad, sólo sabía que todos los que eran del tipo inserción bucal estaban realmente asquerosos. Se sentó al lado de ella bajo la extraña y ligeramente desconcertada mirada de la medimaga.

Minutos después, Lily estaba limpia y con la nariz recompuesta, únicamente tapada por una tirita con pomada tranquilizante, para que no le doliera, o algo así. Porque Scorpius no se enteró muy bien, en realidad. Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo de relajarse, porque la profesora se los llevó en seguida hacia la dirección para interrogarlos.

-Allí hablaremos con más calma –dijo antes de pronunciar la contraseña –venga, andando.

Entraron en el cuarto y lo primero en lo que se fijó Scorpius fue en el cuadro del ex director Albus Dumbledore, que por alguna razón miraba con interés la escena. Y esa mirada le ponía bastante nervioso, no le gustó, parecía que traspasara su alma.

-¿Qué ha sido esta vez señor Malfoy? –preguntó McGonagall sin levantar la vista del pergamino que estaba leyendo -¿O es el señor Potter? ¿A cuál de los dos tengo el placer de ver hoy? –pero al parecer se sorprendió de ver a Lily allí en lugar de su hermano Albus, porque pasó su mirada del rubio a la pelirroja –Señorita Potter, se me hace muy raro verla aquí. ¿Qué le ha pasado en la nariz?

-Eso es exactamente lo que me ha hecho traerlos aquí, Minerva –dijo la profesora de Runas –Iba a ver a Horace a su despacho cuando escuché ruidos en la clase de pociones y pensé que estaría allí. Abrí la puerta y fíjese la sorpresa que me llevé al ver a este par allí, solos.

-Vaya –exclamó la directora. Scorpius sonrió ante la situación, porque en realidad, si lo pensabas bien, desde fuera la situación parecía bastante turbia -¿Por qué estabais allí, Lily?

-Llevo un tiempo dándole clases particulares a Sc…Malfoy –dijo ella, sonrojada. Scorpius omitió una leve risilla al observar ese ligero error por su parte, error que se encargaría de recordarle durante bastante tiempo –se lo pueden preguntar al profesor Slughorn, él fue el que me asignó como tutora.

Las dos mujeres miraron a Scorpius, el cual se encogió de hombros.

-Soy malo en pociones –dijo, simplemente.

-¿Y la puerta cerrada? –prguntó Sinistra –estaba cerrada con el pestillo y menos mal que tenía un juego de llaves.

-Pues eso no se lo sé responder –dijo Scorpius encogiéndose de nuevo de hombros –íbamos a salir y nos encontramos con que la puerta estaba cerrada. A lo mejor el viejo Filch la cerró por error.

Las dos profesoras se miraron barajando la posibilidad, que por otro lado, sonaba bastante plausible. Así que dejaron marchar a los chicos, advirtiéndoles que tuvieran más cuidado porque esas cosas se podían malinterpretar fácilmente. Scorpius pensó que sería divertido en realidad, más que nada porque la expresión de desconcierto que ponía Lily en esos momentos era tremendamente adorable.

Scorpius siguió intentando acercarse a la chica, encandilándola con todo tipo de cosas, sin embargo ella, como buena cabezota que era, no se dejaba vencer por él. Y le gustaba cada vez más. Le gustaba tanto que incluso sus amigos se dieron cuenta de que el chico iba cambiando y como prácticamente nadie sabía nada sobre la extraña relación que ambos mantenían, les parecía algo muy raro. También, si nos ponemos, curioso y ciertamente desconcertante.

-¿Te pasa algo Scorpius? –preguntó uno de ellos, Cedric Hearthrow. También guapo y alto, pero Scorpius no le veía tanto encanto en realidad. El chico se sobrevaloraba un poco –Este comportamiento solo puede significar una cosa: hay una mujer. ¿Quién es?

Scorpius sonrió enigmáticamente y le guiñó el ojo. Aún no quería decir nada porque quería ganarse su confianza, así que decidió mantener la boca cerrada y se fue del lugar.

Sin embargo, aunque su relación había avanzado mucho, Lily no parecía darle señales de amor, ninguna, de hecho. Scorpius empezó a pensar que a lo mejor es que realmente no le gustaba como él creía, incluso empezó a ponerse un poco celoso de Lorcan Scammander, un chico del curso de la chica con el que se juntaba bastante. Demasiado.

También, a estas alturas, la gente había empezado a ver con ojos mordaces y expectantes cómo, de vez en cuando, cuando Scorpius se cruzaba con ella en los pasillos se miraban de forma diferente. Incluso se les había visto de vez en cuando almorzando juntos. Obviamente, conociendo al personal, Scor sabía que los rumores no tardarían en aparecer, lo que no se esperaba era que los primeros en criticar su compañía fueran sus propios amigos.

-O sea que nos dejas medio tirados por culpa de una Potter –dijo Cedric visiblemente mosqueado –vamos tío, es una Weasley, no vale mucho más que todas las demás. Encima eres un Malfoy, no puedes hablar en serio.

-No me toques los cojones –dijo Scorpius sentándose en el sofá de su sala común –y no hables así de ella si no quieres que te ponga los tuyos por corbata, imbécil.

El chico pareció quedarse boquiabierto ante la contestación de su amigo.

-Espero que sólo te la quieras tirar –dijo con un tono amenazante.

-Pues la verdad es que no –contestó Scorpius como si nada –ella es diferente. Y nunca pensé que me toparía con alguien que me hiciera sentir así, pero es como…¡Huh! –se sacudió, sonriendo –No sé, como si me sintiera lleno de ganas de vivir, no sé si me entiendes.

-Pues no te entiendo, no –dijo el chico, colérico –no entiendo cómo puedes haberte fijado en una zorrita como ella, vamos, ¡ni siquiera tiene tetas!

Scorpius se levantó de golpe del sofá y le cogió de la camiseta, mirándole con una peligrosa y fría expresión. Él era mucho más alto que Cedric, por lo que el chico tuvo que ponerse un poco de puntillas. Aun así le sostuvo la mirada.

-Cuidado con lo que dices de ella, Hearthrow –dijo casi en un susurro. Un susurro bastante fiero, cabe decir –tócale un pelo o di algo malo de ella y te juro que te parto en tres.

Cedric se soltó, furioso, y se fue hacia Merlín sabe dónde, dejándole solo y cabreado. ¿Quién se creía que era para meterse de esa forma con ella? Ella, que era el ser más precioso y adorable del mundo. Ella, que no haría daño a nadie. Ella, de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado. Fue entonces cuando la realidad cayó sobre él como un yunque de treinta mil kilos. Sabía que era única y que le gustaba pero nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de que ir en serio con ella significaría luchar por la aceptación, luchar contra su propio apellido.

Se sintió derrotado, de repente, desconcertado ante la posibilidad de fracaso que se abría ante él. Ni siquiera se enteró de la presencia de Albus Potter hasta que este le puso una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención. Scorpius se recompuso y esbozó su sonrisa estándar para situaciones de emergencia.

Albus se sentó en el sofá contiguo y le miró fijamente durante un rato, en silencio. Scorpius nunca había hablado con él pese a que estaban en la misma casa, pero es que nunca había sentido la necesidad ni la curiosidad por ningún Potter o Weasley, que en este caso venía a ser lo mismo. Y entonces se preguntó por qué estaría allí, pero no se dejó intimidar, ni aunque el chico le mandara una mirada asesina que podría haber amedrentado hasta a McGonagall.

-¿Qué quieres Potter? –preguntó para romper el hielo.

-Voy a ir al grano –dijo secamente -¿Qué buscas con mi hermana?

Claro, era de esperar que esto sucediera alguna vez, al fin y al cabo el moreno y su hermano mayor siempre había tenido fama de "Gorilas personales de la princesa de las princesas", o algo así. Pero por alguna razón Scorpius no supo qué decir.

-Te he oído antes con Hearthrow –dijo, de repente –Te agradezco que la defiendas, pero eso no hace que te acepte.

-No pretendo que me aceptes tú, sino ella –dijo Scorpius, mordaz. Albus alzó la ceja, en silencio –y en respuesta a tu pregunta, creo que prefiero decírselo a ella primero.

-Ahá –dijo este –pero resulta que yo no quiero que te acerques a ella, Malfoy –no supo por qué, pero esa mención le pesó más de lo que había esperado nunca.

-Pero lo que tú me digas me trae sin cuidado –dijo el rubio. La verdad es que no estaba haciéndolo muy bien si quería ganarse la aceptación de los Potter, pero es que odiaba en demasía que le hablaran de esa manera.

-Yo te aviso, Malfoy, aléjate de ella –y se levantó del asiento, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Scorpius estuvo un rato en silencio, pero justo antes de que el moreno saliera de la estancia le sorprendió con una pregunta a la que no obtuvo respuesta, o al menos no una inmediata.

-¿Quieres que me aleje de ella sólo porque mi apellido es Malfoy?

Vio cómo Albus le miraba desconcertado, barajando las respuestas en su cabeza. Casi podía, de hecho, ver el humo salir de tanto pensar.

-Soy un Malfoy –dijo, de nuevo, y Albus le miró sin decir nada –pero estoy enamorado de tu hermana. Y pienso luchar para estar con ella si me acepta. El hecho de que tenga que enfrentarme a toda tu familia para lograrlo no me echa para atrás, y si la lucha empieza aquí, entonces te declaro la guerra en este mismo instante.

Albus le miró sorprendido. Lo que Scorpius no se esperó para nada es que el chico esbozara una leve y divertida sonrisa.

-En ese caso buena suerte –le dijo, haciéndole un gesto de colegueo con los dedos en señal de despedida. Scorpius le vio salir de la sala, aún anonadado y sin saber cómo interpretar esa…reacción.

Scorpius pensó mucho tanto sobre la reacción de Albus Potter, como en qué hacer para decirle a Lily que la quería sin que se le riera en la cara, como solía hacer siempre que se le insinuaba.

Finalmente decidió ir a buscarla a su sala común, esperaría a que saliera alguien y le preguntaría si la había visto, y esperaba no cruzarse con ningún Weasley, porque esa casa era un maldito nido de Weasleys.

Y voilá, se topó con Hugo y Lucy Weasley, si no se equivocaba. Había tantos que no sabía ya cuál era cual. Y encima eran casi todos pelirrojos y con pecas. Scorpius inspiró y suspiró antes de acercarse a los dos Gryffindors, que se le quedaron mirando con cierto recelo, aunque habían coincidido más veces con él, cuando Lily y él se encontraban en algún pasillo. Supuso, además, que seguramente la pelirroja les habría hablado de su extraña relación a la que no sabía cómo nombrar.

-Estoy buscando a Lily –dijo con socarronería, pero es que no lo podía evitar, iba en el pack.

Los dos chicos se miraron, indecisos, pero finalmente la que habló fue la rubia.

-Está en la sala común –era bastante seca, la chica, aunque tampoco la culpaba.

-¿Le dirás que salga, porfa? –y le guiñó un ojo. Acto reflejo que Lily siempre decía que se metiera por el santo ano, pero que él no podía evitar. La chica pareció sonrojarse un poco pero asintió.

Weasley chica se metió de nuevo en la sala común, dejándole a solas con Weasley chico, que le miraba fijamente, como si quisiera traspasarle y leer hasta la última de sus intenciones. Pero gracias a Salazar que no duró mucho porque una preciosa cabellera alborotada y pelirroja apareció tras el marco de la Señora Gorda.

Lily le sonrió inocentemente y Scorpius le envió un guiño, provocando que ella rodara los ojos, exasperada.

-¿Querías algo?

-Sí señora –dijo sonriéndole –quiero hablar contigo –miró a los dos Weasleys –en privado, porfa.

Lily se encogió de hombros y le hizo esperar un segundo a que cogiera su abrigo, porque estaban en diciembre casi y la fresca se notaba, más con la humedad del castillo.

Scorpius se la llevó a las gradas del estadio, lugar en el que se sentía seguro y sabía que ella, además, adoraba. Aunque también sabía que amaba más estar en el campo embarrándose, pero así no era plan de declararse, oye.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó ella abrazándose para entrar un poco en calor.

-Estoy enamorado de ti –dijo Scorpius con su cara más seria. Lily sólo rodó los ojos, un tanto sonrojada, exasperando más al chico. Claro que se tenía merecido que no le creyera, pero ¡estaba hablando en serio! Así que la cogió del mentón y la obligó a cruzar sus ojos con los de él. Pardo vs Gris –No he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida, Lily Luna Potter. Hazme y dime lo que quieras, pero esto créetelo, porque yo no miento.

Observó las mejillas de la chica teñirse de rojo y Scorpius pensó que era tan adorable que quería besar todas y cada una de sus pecas en ese mismo instante. Y también, fijándose más, vio en sus ojos un brillo especial, como…esperanza. Entonces supo que estaba empezando a creerle, y que probablemente estaba siendo correspondido, por lo que no se lo pensó un solo segundo más y la besó.

Scorpius la besó con todo el hambre que había tenido de ella hasta el momento y, aunque al principio la chica se había quedado estática por el shock, poco a poco sus labios empezaron a moverse al son, casi o tan desesperado como el de él. Lily le pasó las manos por detrás del cuello y empezó a revolverle el pelo frenéticamente mientras emitía de vez en cuando algún que otro gemido entre besos. Eso era música para los oídos y los sentidos a flor de piel de Scorpius y se preguntó cómo cojones había podido resistir besarla hasta ese momento.

¡Y cómo besaba la jodida! Parecía muy mosquita muerta al principio pero después la tía era una sex symbol. Las manos de Scorpius fueron bajando hasta su cintura, atrayéndola así más hacia él, sintiendo sus cuerpos más pegados. El sólo roce de lo que era su pecho –aunque fuera pequeñito –le hizo estremecerse por completo.

No querían separarse, Scorpius habría podido seguir así para siempre, pero la física se había propuesto interponerse y hacerles necesitar aire, por lo que, jadeando y sonrojados, se separaron. Scorpius aún seguía con los ojos cerrados, sin poder creer que alguna vez llegaría a sentir toda esa cantidad de emociones al besar a alguien. Esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad que prácticamente brillaba por sí sola.

Sintió la frente de Lily chocar suavemente contra la suya propia y al abrir los ojos, se encontró con aquellas orbes de color pardo que tanto le encantaban. Ella también brillaba de felicidad, y lo supo en cuanto vio sus ojos brillar de esa manera.

-Eres un estúpido –le dijo ella con una sonrisa, provocando que Scorpius le respondiera con otra mientras le acariciaba una mejilla –más te vale estudiar para tus EXTASIS si quieres estar a mi altura.

Scorpius se alejó un poco de ella y simplemente rio. Rio de felicidad y por nada en especial, simplemente tenía ganas de mostrar al campo de Quidditch, en ese momento, lo feliz que era. Ni siquiera paró cuando la pelirroja le cogió de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Es más, se unió a él poco después.

Y entonces agradeció profundamente a su no talento natural para las pociones, definitivamente, las mejores tardes perdidas de su vida.

_¿Fin?_

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este one shot :D Es que últimamente estoy muy inspirada! XD

Aprovecho para recordaros que me comentéis y me digáis qué os ha parecido, que es gratix chicos, GRATIX!

También deciros que os recomiendo que leáis mi otro fic, Lily Potter y, si entendéis inglés, Hesitancy, que he publicado hace poco. Tengo planeado escribir más fics en inglés y tengo pensadas muchas ideas, osea que vais a tener fics para rato (espero XD), a cambio sólo pido comentarios! :D

Bueno, y ya os dejo tranquilos, nos vemos en la siguiente historia!

Abrazos,

K.


End file.
